Itsumo~ Shiro Pretty Cure
Itsumo~ Shiro Pretty Cure (Always~ White Pretty Cure) is a fan series by Cure Believe, focused on the reincarnations of her Kuro Pretty Cure team from Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure. Unlike its predecessor, the theme is colors. Plot The Kuro Pretty Cure are reincarnated, right at the same time the Land of Rainbows is being invaded. The princess, Princess Colors, sends two mascots to find the reincarnated Cures. Hanano Iro is the student council president of her school and is a normal girl...at least until she finds two little creatures sent from the Land of Rainbows. They introduce themselves as Shiro and Kuro and explain they were sent to find the legendary Pretty Cure. Unfortunately, Iro needs a partner. Mizuko Shibuki, a 13 year old gymnast, ends up being her partner. Together, the two transform into Cure Sprout and Cure River! They learn there are still two more, who are sisters Hikaru Higure and Yonaka who transform into Cure Sunset and Cure Midnight! The Cures discover their goal; they must collect Color Hearts to restore their past life memories and give them the power to destroy the villains, who are also seeking for the Color Hearts! Together, the Cures will fight to restore their memories! Characters Cures is a 14 year old student who acts as student council president at her school. She stays after-school to help kids who struggle with any classes. With Shibuki, she transforms into Cure Sprout. Her theme color is pink, and is the reincarnation of Kuro Blossom Mirage. is a 13 year old student who often gets help from Iro because of hatred towards studying. When free time happens, she is often seen taking gymnastics. With Iro, she transforms into Cure River. Her theme color is blue, and is the reincarnation of Kuro Marine Mirage. is a 15 year old student who is Yonaka's younger sister. She is the vice council president and works alongside Iro. She wants to become a teacher to help students. With Yonaka, she transforms into Cure Sunset. Her theme color is yellow, and is the reincarnation of Kuro Sunshine Mirage. is a 16 year old student who is Higure's older sister. Although she is nice and caring towards Iro and Shibuki, she is harsh towards her classmates and sister. With Higure, she transforms into Cure Midnight. Her theme color is purple, and is the reincarnation of Kuro Moonlight Mirage. Mascots Shiro Kuro Blank Trivia *So far, this is the first Pretty Cure series (if it were canon) to have two sisters as Pretty Cure (Higure and Yonaka). *One of CureKanade's characters is also named Higure, and is the third Cure of her team as well as a reincarnation of a yellow dark Cure. *''Itsumo~ Shiro Pretty Cure'' is the first series where, with a team of four Cures, all girls must transform with a specific partner (Iro/Shibuki, Higure/Yonaka). *After Rainbow Miracle Pretty Cure!/Bright Colors!, this is Cure Believe's second fan series with a theme of colors. Category:Fan Series Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Itsumo~ Shiro Pretty Cure Category:Colors Themed Series